pug_philosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand-Up
"A type of comedy in which an entertainer, typically standing alone on stage, tells jokes or amusing stories directly to an audience." ''- Oxford English'' Distinct from vaudeville, sketch, ad-lib and comedic oration inasmuch as a stand-up comic tends to stick to set-up and punchline style joking or comedic observation and social commentary. "Alternative Stand-Up" is so called because the performance tends to blend in other styles and traditions. Specials listed by year: 2017 Bamford, Maria - Old Baby Brennan, Neal - 3 Mics Birbiglia, Mike - Thank God for Jokes Braunohler, Kurt - Trust Me Burr, Bill - Walk Your Way Out Carrington, Rodeney - Here Comes the Truth Chappelle, Dave Dave - The Age of Spin / Deep in the Heart of Texas Miller, TJ - Meticulously Ridiculous CK, Louis - 2017 Alonzo, Cristela - Lower Classy D'Elia, Chris - Man on Fire Dunham, Jeff - Relative Disaster Friedlander, Judah - America is the Greatest Gaffigan, Jim - Cinco Garofalo, Janeane - If I May Gethard, Chris - Career Suicide Hamilton, Ryan - Happy Face Jobrani, Maz - Immigrant Kirkman, Jen - Just Keep Livin'? Koplitz, Lynne - Hormonal Beast Koy, Jo - Live From Seattle The Lucas Bros - On Drugs Macdonald, Norm: Hitler's Dog, Gossip & Trickery Maron, Marc - Too Real Minhaj, Hasan - Homecoming King Morgan, Tracy - Staying Alive Noah, Trevor - Afraid of the Dark Norton, Jim - Mouthful of Shame Oswalt, Patton - Annihilation P, Christina - Mother Inferior Ryan, Katherine - In Trouble Schumer, Amy - The Leather Special Scovel, Rory: Tries Stand-Up for the First Time Seinfeld, Jerry - Jerry Before Seinfeld Shaffir, Ari: Double Negative Silverman, Sarah - A Spec of Dust Whitehall, Jack - At Large 2016 Cedrick the Entertainer - Live from the Ville Che, Micheal - Michael Che Matters Cross, David - Making America Great Again Gullman, Gary - It's About Time Hardwick, Chris - Funcomfortable Jefferies, Jim - Freedumb Kinane, Kyle - Loose in Chicago Madigan, Kathleen - Bothering Jesus Ross, Jeff - Roasts Cops Segura, Tom - Mostly Stories Stanhope, Doug - No Place Like Home 2015 CK, Louis - Live at the Comedy Store Kinane, Kyle - I Like His Old Stuff Better Mirman, Eugene - Vegan on His Way to the Complain Store Moran, Dylan - Off The Hook Ross, Jeff - Roasts Criminals: Live at Brazos County Jail Scovel, Rory - The Charleston Special Shaffir, Ari - Paid Regular 2014 Attell, Dave - Road Work Benson, Doug - Doug Dynasty Burr, Bill - I'm Sorry You Feel That Way Byrne, Steve - Champion Finnegan, Christian - The Fun Part Gold, Elan - Chosen and Taken Kaplan, Myq - Small, Dork and Handsome Oswalt, Patton - Tragedy Plus Comedy Equals Time Porter, Chris - Ugly and Angry Segura, Tom - Completely Normal Thune, Nick - Folk Hero 2013 Ansari, Aziz - Buried Alive Bamford, Maria - Ask Me About My New God! Birbiglia, Mike - My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Breuer, Jim - And Laughter for All CK, Louis - Oh My God Cook, Dane - Troublemaker Cosby, Bill - Far From Finished Fitzsimmons, Greg - Life on Stage Foley, Dave - Relatively Well Jeselnik, Anthony - Caligula Madigan, Kathleen - Madigan Again Maron, Marc - Thinky Pain Nanjiani, Kumail - Beta Male Norton, Jim - American Degenerate Peters, Russell - Notorious Shaffir, Ari - Passive Aggressive Posehn, Brian - The Fartist Schaal, Kristen - Live At The Fillmore Silverman, Sarah - We are Miracles White, Ron - A little Unprofessional 2012 Ansari, Aziz - Dangerously Delicious Bamford, Maria - The Special Special Special Blue, Josh - Sticky Change Buress, Hannibal - Animal Furnace Burr, Bill - You People Are All The Same Esparza, Felipe - They're Not Going to Laugh at You Gaffigan, Jim - Mr. Universe Jefferies, Jim - Fully Functional Jobrani, Maz - I Come In Peace Kinane, Kyle - Whiskey Icarus Martin, Demetri - Standup Comedian Mirman, Eugene - An Evening Of Comedy In A Fake Underground Laboratory Mulaney, John - New In Town Oswalt, Patton - Finest Hour Schumer, Amy - Mostly Sex Stuff 2011 - ???? Greg Davies - Firing Cheeseballs at a Dog (2011) Billy Gardell - Halftime (2011) Donald Glover - Weirdo (2011) Moran, Dylan - Yeah, Yeah (2011), John Pinette - Still Hungry (2011), Lewis Black - In God We Rust (2011) Louis CK - Live At The Beacon Theater (2011), Dan Cummins - Crazy With A Capital F (2010) Janeane Garofalo - If You Will (2010) Louis CK - Hilarious (2010) Ansari, Aziz - Intimate Moments (2009) Greg Behrendt - That Guy From That Thing (2009) Moran, Dylan - What It Is (2009) Joe Rogan - Talking Monkeys In Space (2009) Omid Djalili - No Agenda (2008) Aisha Tyler - Live at the Filmore: Aisha Tyler Is Lit (2008) George Carlin - It's Bad For Ya (2008), Gabriel Iglesias - Hot and Fluffy (2007) John Pinette - I'm Starvin' (2007) George Carlin - Life is Worth Losing (2005) Category:Exposition